octuufandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckles
Knuckles is a big cool dude who thinks he's awesome, and always hangs out with Sonic. He hangs out with Tails too, but he'd rather slam his hand into a car door before he admits it. Knuckles is the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, but he's not very good at his job, because they always get stolen anyways. History For the first few centuries of his life, he lived as a pathetic loner on an island that somehow flies in the sky. He was but one of the many who have been chosen to guard the Chaos Emeralds. However, it was unwise for the Wise Ones to choose such a knucklehead for this job. He just looked tough. He was put down in history as the worst Chaos Guardian of all time. Knuckles got bored with his job, so he started shooting off flares until Dr. Robotnik saw them from his Death Egg. Robotnik came down, and told Knuckles that he was a good guy, and Knuckles believed him. Robotnik then told Knuckles Sonic was a bad guy. Knuckles believed him. When Sonic and Tails arrived on the island, Knuckles tried to beat them, becuase Sonic's speed and Tails' lameness overpowered him. But Dr. Robotnik stole the emeralds. Robotnik did not know how to use the emeralds, so he went and blew himself up. Sonic took the emeralds. Knuckles realized his mistake, and decided to go with Sonic. They took the Chaos Emeralds with them. This caused the flying island to fall from the sky. Oops. Knuckles eventually became Sonic's secretary of defense on the Sonic Islands, and he eventually made some shame appearances, including a shame of his own. However, Knuckles says his proudest achievement to date is popping Dr. Eggman in the face when he tried to steal Knuckles' cookies. Personality Knuckles is a tough-guy, no-nonsense jerk. He is always rude, though he does have a soft side (it's a cliche personality, so that's why he has it). He is an idiot too. Nobody really likes Knuckles that much, but everyone thinks he's cool (he's not), so they hang out with him anyways. The only thing that can make Knuckles cry is when a baby Toad is eaten. For some reason, Knuckles loves baby toads. We are still trying to figure out why... Trivia *Knuckles is currently on unpaid suspension from his job as a Chaos Guardian. This is because he is so terrible at his job. It doesn't really matter though, because they don't even pay him in the first place. *Knuckles is actually scared of cats, but he pretends he isn't. *Knuckles is also scared of bunny rabbits. *Knuckles is also scared of butterflies. *Knuckles is also scared of oxygen. Is Anybody going to tell him he's surrounded by it? Or that it's in him right now? *Knuckles is actually lame, but everyone thinks he's cool, so that makes him cool. *Knuckles holds much power in seven countries (though five of these countries are make-believe, and one was destroyed three hundred years ago).